


Feito de Luz e Vento

by oshporn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baekhun, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Soulmates, desafiorsb, reinosebaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshporn/pseuds/oshporn
Summary: Baekhyun sabia que nem toda a alma gêmea vinha com flores, encontros românticos e o amor à primeira vista ou no primeiro toque. Mas ele definitivamente não estava esperando que a sua outra metade fosse alguém tão impertinente que iria transformar sua vida numa completa bagunça.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Feito de Luz e Vento

**Author's Note:**

> Oie... bem é meu primeiro desafio aqui, então espero que esteja tudo ok e que gostem dessa história porque eu amei escrever. Me perdoe se deixei algum erro passar 😊  
> Boa leitura 💕

**Feito de Luz e Vento**

And if you save my life.

_(E se você salvar minha vida)_

I’ll be the one who drives you home tonight.

_(Eu serei aquele que te levará para casa esta noite)_

If they ever let you down.

_(E se um dia eles te deixarem pra baixo)_

I’ll be the one who drives you home tonight

_(Eu serei aquele que te levará para casa esta noite)_

You home tonight.

_(Para casa esta noite)_

_— Ambulance, My Chemical Romance._

  
  


✨

  
  
  


Baekhyun sabia que nem toda a alma gêmea vinha com flores, encontros românticos e o amor à primeira vista ou no primeiro toque. Mas ele definitivamente não estava esperando que a sua outra metade fosse alguém tão impertinente, irresponsável e principalmente muito irritante.

  
  


Aos 28 anos, Byun Baekhyun já tinha a vida realmente perfeita e nos eixos. Ele tinha a profissão que queria, o emprego dos sonhos embora às vezes muito cansativo lhe rendia uma boa quantia no final do mês, tinha um apartamento próprio que dividia o com seu melhor amigo e o principal, não estava em um relacionamento. O Byun não estava interessado em procurar sua alma gêmea, pelo contrário ele sabia que uma hora ou outra ela apareceria, mas por enquanto ele só queria ficar em sua profissão. 

  
  


Baekhyun era enfermeiro no Hospital Central de Seoul. Dividia o apartamento com Chanyeol, pediatra e melhor amigo desde a faculdade. Embora o menor não fosse uma pessoa muito social, Chanyeol completava isso quando o levava a algumas festas durante seus dias de folga, mesmo que no final acabava muitas vezes sozinhos na maioria deles.

  
  


Seu último e maior relacionamento foi a seis meses atrás, com um carinha da área de oncologia. Do Kyungsoo era uma boa pessoa, amoroso porém desapegado devido a vida corrida, assim como ele, mas tudo mudou quando o Do encontrou sua alma gêmea no colega de trabalho, um moreno muito do charmoso com um sorriso encantador, Kim Jongin. Baekhyun sabia que não tinha como competir com a alma gêmea de uma pessoa e ainda mais com alguém tão incrível como o Kim.

  
  


Ficar sozinho não importou por um bom tempo, realmente ele não estava planejando entrar em uma relação que só lhe daria mais dor de cabeça e ainda sim teria que esperar para encontrar a pessoa que possuísse a marca que completava a sua. Baekhyun tinha o símbolo de um pequeno pontinho de luz e vento gravado abaixo do pulso, não lhe parecia uma marca muito fácil de encontrar no corpo alheio visto que nem toda marca permanecia no mesmo lugar de sua outra metade.

  
  


Mas até aquele momento Baekhyun achava que tudo ocorria bem em vida, a carreira estável e a saúde perfeita. Até que o destino resolveu brincar com a harmonia de sua vida, bagunçar seus planos e virar tudo de cabeça para baixo como de fosse uma ventania. 

  
  


E essa ventania tinha nome, sobrenome e um sorrisinho irritantemente atraente demais: Oh Sehun.

  
  


Sehun era o irmão mais novo de Chanyeol, aos 20 anos saiu do interior da cidade natal para cursar a faculdade na cidade grande e consequentemente por não conhecer muita coisa pediu abrigo ao irmão mais velho. Baekhyun não tinha muito contra o garoto no começo, longe disso, ele com um bom coração aceitou hospedar o mais jovem até que ele pudesse se adaptar, já que tinha espaço de sobra no apartamento.

  
  


Tudo começou a mudar quando um mês depois Sehun se tornava cada vez mais inconsequente e tudo o que Baekhyun menos precisava em sua vida era de um problema com 1,83 cm de altura.

  
  


Não era comum Sehun aparecer no hospital onde Chanyeol e Baekhyun trabalhavam, então quando o Byun o viu pela primeira vez sentado em uma maca na sala de curativos era o mínimo levar um grande susto.

  
  


— O que houve com você? — perguntou olhando cuidadosamente para os arranhões nos braços e pernas do maior. 

  
  


— Eu cai de moto, mas não foi nada grave eu juro, ainda posso andar. — respondeu com o sorrisinho arteiro nos lábios, achando graça da preocupação tomando forma no rosto de Baekhyun.

  
  


— Você está louco Sehun, não se mova deite na maca agora mesmo. Vou levá-lo para um raio-x. 

  
  


E antes que pudesse protestar, Sehun sentiu a mão firme e ao mesmo tempo suave do Byun em seu peito e cabeça, o ajudando a se deitar. Logo o Baekhyun solicitou com outros técnicos para que o levassem para fazer um exame completo de raio-x. E apenas quando teve a certeza de que não tinha nenhuma fratura o Byun relaxou um pouco. Quando voltou ao quarto depois de ser avaliado por um médico amigo do Byun, Sehun voltou a vê o menor com uma bandeja com um frasco de soro e algumas bandagens.

  
  


— Você sente alguma dor? — Baekhyun perguntou.

  
  


— Acho que o médico já fez essa pergunta. — ele respondeu impertinente.

  
  


Baekhyun se segurou para não estrangular o mais novo ali mesmo. E com isso aplicou o algodão com soro para limpar o arranhão na perna do maior, ouvindo com satisfação o pequeno gemido de dor.

  
  


— Ei, pega leve comigo. — resmungou com um biquinho. 

  
  


— É claro, bebê. — Baekhyun zombou com um sorriso divertido mas voltou a tratar com mais cuidado de cada ferimento de Sehun.

  
  


— Eu estou bem de verdade. Valeu por me ajudar. 

  
  


— Estou fazendo apenas o meu trabalho Sehun.

  
  


— Eu sei, obrigado por isso. Só não conte para o meu irmão, ele vai ter um ataque e eu não quero ser responsável pela morte precoce dele. 

  
  


Baekhyun teve que conter uma risada, conhecia bem o melhor amigo pra saber que às vezes ele realmente exagerava quando algo ruim ou inesperado acontecia. E principalmente se fosse com seu irmão mais novo, Chanyeol o mimava demais. 

  
  


— Está bem, prometo não contar se você tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez.

  
  


— Não posso prometer mas posso tentar por você, enfermeiro Byun. — provocou, com o famoso sorrisinho de canto enfeitando seus lábios. 

  
  


E Baekhyun sabia que ele não estava mentindo sobre não fazer promessas.

  
  


✨

  
  


E então quase um mês depois lá estava ele pela segunda vez novamente no hospital, e desta vez com um braço quebrado e ainda sim sem deixar desaparecer aquele costumeiro sorriso bonito dos lábios pequenos.

  
  


— Como ainda consegue sorrir sendo que está com um braço quebrado? 

  
  


— É porque estou sendo bem cuidado por você, hyung. — respondeu sem vergonha, brincando com a mão livre sobre o estetoscópio pendurado no pescoço do loiro.

  
  


— Aparentemente, você anda chamando atenção demais por aqui. — Baekhyun revidou, terminando de arrumar o gesso de Sehun sobre o suporte pendurado em seu pescoço. — E pra você é enfermeiro. Byun, pelo menos aqui.

  
  


Sehun olhou por cima do ombro de Baekhyun, vendo algumas enfermeiras com sorrisos bobos e rostos corados olhando em sua direção e quando ele lançou uma piscadinha para as moças elas perderam a respiração. Baekhyun vendo o ato do menor apenas rugiu os dentes. 

  
  


— Está com ciúmes, enfermeiro Byun? — perguntou ao menor recebendo em troca um olhar irritado e acabou rindo baixinho, era sempre bom vê as reações de Baekhyun quando o provocava.

  
  


Baekhyun apenas bufou e dispensou o mais novo, repassando sua prescrição médica junto de orientação e cuidados, além de uma clara ameaça de: "Vá para casa e fique em repouso moleque".

  
  


— Tão mandão, ah você fica tão sexy assim.

  
  


Baekhyun respirou profundamente pronto para revidar o mais novo ou o expulsar a tapas, mas antes que pudesse cair em mais uma provocação, Chanyeol chegou para encher o irmão mais novo de sermão, o Byun apenas se pois a sair da sala com um sorriso vitorioso satisfeito nos lábios. 

  
  


✨

  
  


A terceira vez que Baekhyun encontrou Sehun no hospital, o mais novo estava apenas retirando sangue. Era notável os murmúrios que ouvia pelos corredores sobre o tal 'irmãozinho' de Chanyeol ser pedaço de mal caminho, palavras das enfermeiras e de alguns médicos. Baekhyun se assustou com tantas perguntas vindas dos colegas de trabalho sobre e o quão frustradas elas ficaram por ele não dar nenhuma informação. Mas o Byun realmente não tinha nenhuma culpa, até ele mesmo não sabia muitas coisas sobre o irmão caçula do melhor amigo. 

  
  


— O que foi dessa vez? — Baekhyun perguntou, encostado ao batente da sala de curativos enquanto via Sehun alisar o braço e se afastar da enfermeira que coletou seu sangue.

  
  


— É só um exame de rotina, Chanyeol exigiu que eu fizesse. 

  
  


— Uhm, bem… isso é importante. — respondeu, olhando para o maior atentamente. Ele não entendia como as pessoas caiam sobre Sehun tão facilmente, admita que ele era alguém muito bonito, mas a beleza não era tudo e além disso Sehun ainda era totalmente irresponsável, um jovem universitário aproveitando a vida sem muitas preocupações, totalmente o contrário dele.

  
  


— Você vai pra casa mais cedo hoje? — Sehun perguntou se aproximando de Baekhyun e sorrindo divertido pelo rubor que tomou o rosto do menor.

  
  


— N-não sei, eu ainda tenho algumas coisas pra fazer por aqui. — era mentira, mas agora Baekhyun estava bem consciente da beleza e do quão próximo Sehun estava de si, podia até mesmo sentir o perfume masculino inebriar seus sentidos. Era uma péssima ideia ficar sozinho com o mais novo.

  
  


— Tenho certeza de ouvir que hoje é seu dia de folga e que você mal dormiu depois de um padrão Baekhyun. Enfermeiros também precisam descansar, você sabe não é? — resmungou com o menor, vendo seus olhos piscando lentamente mostrando o quão cansado ele estava.

  
  


— Eu tenho, mas meu trabalho…

  
  


— Aposto que vai ter alguém tão bom quanto você que possa te cobrir. — sorriu reconfortante para o menor deslizando seus dedos levemente em seu pulso para segurar sua mão, quando seus dedos roçaram pela marca do menor ambos puderam senti um choque passar por seus corpos. — Vamos, eu te levo pra casa.

  
  


— Nem pensar. — Baekhyun soltou sua mão, sentindo aquele formigamento quente em sua marca ao toque de Sehun. Engoliu em seco um pouco nervoso pela olhar intenso do maior e continuou a dizer. — Eu não vou subir naquela naquela moto com você no controle.

  
  


— Você tá com medo? — ele sorriu de canto provocando o menor.

  
  


— É claro que não! Mas você acabou de tirar sangue, precisa comer antes. — respondeu ligeiramente tentando ignorar aquela sensação estranha em seu peito e o toque de Sehun queimando em sua pele, voltou pegou a mão do maior e o levou para o refeitório. — É isso, vamos comer primeiro.

  
  


Sehun não protestou e apenas sorriu vitorioso enquanto se deixava levar pelo menor, vendo como a mão de Baekhyun se encaixar perfeitamente sobre a sua. E se o Byun se virasse agora, ele notaria o brilho intenso de amor nos olhos de Sehun.

  
  


✨

  
  


Ao pouco tempo que Baekhyun conhecia Sehun ele percebia cada vez mais o quão intrigante e misterioso o maior era. Mas ele não entendia seu modo de agir ou o motivo para cada coisa que ele fazia apenas para estar perto de si.

  
  


As vindas de Sehun ao hospital era cada mais frequentes, seja por algum acidente leve, exame ou simplesmente para vê Chanyeol. E Baekhyun desconfiava que esse último fosse o real motivo da visita, já que Sehun sempre o procurava primeiro para dar um olá. Ficava cada vez mais claro que Sehun estava interessado em si, e ele não sabia como resolver aquela situação sem ferir os sentimentos do mais novo.

  
  


Mas as vezes, Baekhyun sentia que seu coração o trair quando via o dono daquele sorrisinho irritantemente bonito demais vindo em sua direção, sempre buscando uma motivo para vê-lo mais de perto. E aquilo era arriscado, arriscado demais.

  
  


_Sehun:_

_Hyung, você já comeu hoje?_

  
  


Uma nova mensagem do mais novo brilhou no visor de seu celular, era comum ele sempre mandar mensagens bobas como um "Bom trabalho" ou "Não pule as refeições hyung" na qual Baekhyun sempre respondia com um emoticon engraçado. Ainda não entendia o porquê de Sehun fazer aquelas coisas mas estava disposto a esclarecer as coisas, não podia deixar aquela situação sair fora do controle. 

  
  


_Baekhyun:_

_Ainda não, por que?_

  
  


_Sehun:_

_Passa aqui no refeitório._

_:)_

  
  


E ainda sim, lá estava ele em toda a sua glória com roupa casual e o cabelo preto bem estilizado para cima, parecendo um modelo que acabou de sair de uma passarela de Paris. Um sorriso atraente brincando nos lábios e um brilho animado em seu olhar quando viu Baekhyun se aproximar da mesa.

  
  


— Ei, eu trouxe algo pra você. — levantou empolgado as sacolas.

  
  


— Obrigado, eu acho. — Baekhyun se sentou ao lado do maior e abriu a sacola para olhar o interior. — Não era necessário...

  
  


— Pizza havaiana, o seu favorito.

  
  


Baekhyun maneou com a cabeça sentindo o cheirinho da sua comida favorita acabou sendo traído por seu estômago, incapaz de se conter ele logo pegou uma fatia e deu uma mordida generosa, praticamente gemendo em satisfação. 

  
  


— Isso está tão gostoso. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não comia algo assim.

  
  


— Eu sei. — Sehun respondeu sorrindo ao capturar a atenção de Baekhyun.

  
  


— Como você poderia saber hein? — Baekhyun retrucou com um bico involuntário nos lábios.

  
  


Sehun não respondeu de imediato, em vez disso seus olhos não caiam até os lábios finos de Baekhyun manchados pelo molho da pizza. Ele mordeu os lábios, o polegar traçando um caminho tortuoso até aquele pedaço de carne suculenta. Baekhyun não sabia como aquela visão era difícil para Sehun. 

  
  


Tudo aconteceu um em milésimos de segundos. Sehun se aproximou do menor até que pudesse sentir suas respirações se mesclando, o calor que irradiava da palma de sua mão e passeava pelo rosto de Baekhyun. 

  
  


Os olhos arregalados de Baekhyun se perdiam nas orbes escuras de Sehun, hipnotizado pela imensidão negra como uma noite cheia de estrelas solitárias brilhantes, o implorando para ceder aquele desejo. Seu olhar então caiu para os lábios pequenos tão atraentes e convidativos próximo dos seus, apenas uma distância mínima os separava. 

  
  


O Byun então fechou os olhos, mas antes que Sehun pudesse juntar seus lábios em um beijo o menor abaixou a cabeça acabando por sentir os lábios do mais novo apenas depositar um selar terno em sua testa.

  
  


— Me desculpe. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, respirando fundo. Nem ao menos entendia pelo o que estava se desculpando, sua cabeça estava novamente tão confusa. 

  
  


— Está tudo bem, eu quem peço desculpas.

  
  


— Não Sehun você não precisa. Eu acho que deixei isso ir longe demais. — ele se afastou do maior evitando o olhar confuso do mesmo. — Você deve ir agora Sehun, não podemos.

  
  


— Hyung, espere…

  
  


— Sehun, por que você faz isso?

  
  


— O que? 

  
  


— Isso! Você sempre arranja uma desculpa pra vir me vê, cuida de mim ou compra comida pra mim até quando estou em casa. Sei que às vezes se machuca só pra ter um motivo para vir aqui, mas eu só queria entender por que?

  
  


— Porque estou apaixonado por você hyung. — ele disse simples e direto.

  
  


Baekhyun congelou com a informação, embora já esperava aquilo era ainda mais chocante ouvir as palavras vindo de Sehun, estava "apaixonado", quão intenso isso era? Ele não sabia o que fazer a respeito e tudo só o deixava ainda mais confuso com seus próprios sentimentos. 

  
  


— Por que eu? — voltou a perguntar, recebendo uma risada de Sehun.

  
  


— Você está realmente me perguntando o porquê de eu gostar de você?

  
  


— Acredita em mim Sehun, isso não é fácil de acontecer, você não iria gostar de estar em uma relação comigo. — Baekhyun se sentia envergonhado, riu nervosamente talvez estivesse parecendo um completo tolo. — Eu mal tenho tempo para estar em um, e você ainda é mais jovem, devia estar aproveitando sua vida.

  
  


— E se eu quiser aproveitar minha vida ao seu lado, sendo sua alma gêmea? — Sehun perguntou, uma pontada de esperança em sua voz.

  
  


Baekhyun engoliu em seco, aquilo era impossível. Ele saberia se Sehun fosse sua alma gêmea, estava morando com ele a meses. Sentiria o amor, a paixão e toda aquela eletricidade que diziam quando se encontrava a pessoa a qual foi destinada. Mas tudo que ele encontrou em Sehun foi uma forte ventania, deixando uma grande bagunça por onde passava.

  
  


E antes que ele próprio pudesse se questionar do contrário, sua próximas palavras se soltaram, causando um estrago ainda mais do que previu. 

  
  


— Você não é. A gente é completamente diferente um do outro, eu já tenho a vida feita e você é apenas um moleque muito jovem sem algo concreto ou alguma estabilidade na vida. Não daria certo.

  
  


Sehun apenas o olhou por um longo tempo quando terminou de falar e em um silêncio assustador o maior apenas se levantou, recolhendo seus pertences e saindo sem dizer uma palavra sequer. 

  
  


Baekhyun engoliu em seco sentindo um nó se formando em sua garganta. Se ele não amava Sehun, então porque sentia seu coração se despedaçar enquanto o via dar as costas e simplesmente ir embora?

  
  


✨

  
  


No tempo em que passou perto de Sehun, Baekhyun não tinha notado o quão sozinho ele estava quando o maior ia embora, o quanto era bom ter alguém cuidando de você. Ele percebeu o tempo que passava no hospital e dedicava sua vida inteira ao trabalho, ele nem mesmo se lembrava da última vez em que teve férias prolongadas ou fez uma visita aos pais.

  
  


Foi assim que, uma semana depois da conversa que teve com Sehun, Chanyeol havia lhe avisado que iria se mudar com o irmão. Ele não tinha certeza se o amigo sabia do que aconteceu ou se Sehun podia ter falado algo, Chanyeol não havia falado nada mas ele conhecia o amigo e o olhar mortal que ele lançava em sua direção as vezes era o suficiente para manter distância.

  
  


Um mês depois ele já tinha o apartamento completamente silencioso, sem sinal das piadas e risadas altas de Chanyeol, dos olhares intensos e provocações de Sehun. Sem sinal das noites em que os três faziam alguma maratona na Netflix enquanto se enchiam de porcarias. Eles pareciam quase como uma família, e por isso a saudade apertou em seu peito. Mas precisamente ele sentia falta de Sehun, e naquele tempo ele percebeu que de alguma forma gostava do maior.

  
  


Em um fim de semana, Baekhyun foi pela primeira vez em muito tempo a um almoço de família na casa dos pais. E embora fosse muito bom vê seus pais felizes e saudáveis, o irmão mais velho feliz e realizado junto de sua própria família, brincar com o cachorrinho da família e seus sobrinhos. Parecia que algo faltava, uma pessoa. 

  
  


— Você deixou alguma coisa fugir Baekhyun? — sua mãe perguntou, enquanto a ajudava tirar a louça do almoço.

  
  


— Não, por que a senhora acha isso? — soltou uma risada nervosa. 

  
  


— Byun Baekhyun, eu sou sua mãe, não existe ninguém nesse mundo que te conheça melhor do eu. — a mulher sorriu segurando as mãos do filho e o parando na sua tarefa de recolher os pratos. — Me conte o que aconteceu.

  
  


— Não é nada de novo mãe, eu apenas pensei que pudesse ter encontrado minha alma gêmea mas isso é impossível.

  
  


— E por que é impossível?

  
  


— Porque ele é completamente diferente daquilo que imaginei, não temos nada em comum, na verdade ele é um moleque muito irresponsável, irritante e sem estabilidade nenhuma.

  
  


— Mas assim não é melhor? Que graça tem se vocês forem iguais? Eu te amo muito meu filho, mas não uma cópia sua como genro.

  
  


— Mãe, não tem mais jeito. Eu já o magoei demais, ele nem mesmo vai querer olhar na minha cara outra vez.

  
  


— E você já tentou? Talvez você se surpreenda no final querido. 

  
  


— Mas e se no final ele não tiver minha marca? — perguntou, esfregando a marca de luz e vento gravada em pulso. 

  
  


— Filho, a marca de uma alma gêmea só serve pra você saber que aquela pessoa está destinada a estar presente em sua vida, não significa que você a ame intensamente. O que faz você amar uma pessoa é isso aqui. — ela apontou para o seu coração o deixando ainda mais intrigado. — Se você ama esse garoto mesmo ele sendo o que você diz odiar e ele te ama pelo o que você é, então você já encontrou a sua outra metade.

  
  


— Você é realmente a melhor psicóloga do mundo, mãe. — Baekhyun sorriu, se aninhando nos braços de sua mãe.

  
  


— Eu já disse que isso é porque eu sou melhor mãe do mundo. 

  
  


— Obrigado pelo conselho, melhor mãe do mundo.

  
  


✨

  
  


Baekhyun estava nervoso. Muito nervoso, talvez mais do que esteve quando entregou seu tcc na faculdade ou quando estava em sua primeira cirurgia. Até mesmo a conversa que teve com Chanyeol no dia anterior não tinha o ajudado para aquele momento.

  
  


_"Você magoou o meu irmãozinho, Baekhyun. Mas eu ainda te considero meu melhor amigo, então é bom que resolva as coisas dessa vez ou eu vou chutar essa sua bunda gorda pra bem longe"._

  
  


E então ele chegou até ali, em frente a porta do novo apartamento dos irmãos Park-Oh. Com uma caixinha de chocolates na mão e coração batendo forte assim que a porta se abriu e seus olhos se encontraram novamente com o dono daquele olhar intenso e enigmático. 

  
  


— Oi. — começou timidamente, depois que eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo. 

  
  


— Oi hyung, o que faz aqui? Chanyeol saiu faz um tempo.

  
  


— É eu sei, mas eu não vim falar com ele. — Baekhyun observou o rosto de Sehun se torcer em confusão e achou ainda mais adorável quando viu um biquinho nos lábios pequenos, ele se viu implorando. — A gente pode conversar?

  
  


— Tudo bem, entra. — Sehun deu passagem e Baekhyun soltou a respiração pesada que nem percebeu estar presa. 

  
  


Quando entrou no apartamento quis soltar um riso, aquilo era uma grande bagunça e ele não esperava menos pois sabia o quanto Chanyeol era desorganizado, e Sehun apenas se deixava levar pelo irmão. 

  
  


— Desculpe pela bagunça sei que você odeia, eu estava começando a limpar na verdade. — Sehun disse atrás de si, coçando a nuca envergonhado. 

  
  


— Está tudo bem Sehun, eu posso te ajudar. — disse olhando atentamente para o mais novo, foi uma surpresa entretanto o encontrar vestindo um de seus moletons favorito. — Esse é meu moletom? 

  
  


— Ah é que Chanyeol pegou sem querer, e eu peguei dele porque tem seu cheiro. — Sehun revelou, e foi ainda mais adorável observar as orelhas de Sehun ficarem vermelhas de vergonha. — Mas eu posso te devolver-

  
  


— Não precisa, fica bom em você. — ele se aproximou entregando para o maior a caixinha de chocolates que comprou no caminho. — Eu comprei isso pra você. 

  
  


— Hum… obrigado hyung. — Sehun aceitou o presente, olhando novamente confuso para o menor. — Sobre o quê você queria conversar? 

  
  


— Eu queria, primeiro eu quero me desculpar pela maneira que falei com você aquele dia. Eu fui um babaca- 

  
  


— E grosseiro. — Sehun completou sorrindo enquanto se deliciava de uma trufa de morango.

— Sim, eu fui. Eu realmente sinto muito pela maneira que tratei você, queria me desculpar e… — ele engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração bater loucamente. — Saber se você, bem… você tá com alguém? 

  
  


— Não estou, por acaso você está interessado em mim Baekhyun hyung? 

  
  


— Talvez, talvez eu esteja apaixonado. 

  
  


— Só talvez? — Sehun retrucou com um novo beicinho e Baekhyun queria tanto findar aquela distância. 

  
  


— Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você Sehun. 

  
  


— Mesmo se eu não for a sua alma gêmea? 

  
  


— Mesmo assim, eu quero estar apenas com você. 

  
  


— Eu esperei tanto por isso hyung. — Sehun sorriu olhando com tanto amor para o menor. 

  
  


E Baekhyun sentia que todos os seus medos foram embora apenas olhando para aquele sorriso, ele tinha um amor agora e faria de tudo para que pudesse ter Sehun para sempre ao seu lado.

  
  


— Você ainda gosta de mim? — Baekhyun perguntou esperançoso, não hesitando mais em se aproximar do menor. 

  
  


— Eu nunca deixaria de gostar de você, mesmo quando você é minha alma gêmea. — e então ele sorriu animado vendo a careta confusa de Baekhyun. 

  
  


Foi então que todas as peças se encaixaram na mente de Baekhyun. Sehun retirou o moletom seguindo da camiseta, revelando em seu peito próximo ao coração uma figura graciosa de um ponto de luz e vento, a marca que também era gravada no pulso de Baekhyun. 

  
  


— Por que… não me disse antes? 

  
  


— Porque eu não sabia como você reagiria, Chanyeol sempre me falou de você. E eu estava ansioso para conhecer o melhor amigo do meu irmão, mas quando eu te vi. — ele fez uma pausa, relembrando o momento e um sorriso bonito surgindo seus lábios. — Eu me apaixonei no mesmo instante, queria que você me amasse também pelo o que eu era sem que a marca pudesse te influenciar em algo. 

  
  


Baekhyun não sabia o que pensar como o misto de emoções que tomava seu corpo, ele se sentia um enganado mas ainda sim não conseguia parar seu coração de bater intensamente por Sehun, aquele garoto que entrou em sua vida como um furacão.

  
  


— Você é irritante. — Baekhyun disse, pegando o moletom e batendo em Sehun. — Um pirralho.

  
  


— O pirralho por quem você está apaixonado. — Sehun gargalhou alto, pegando o moletom das mãos do menor e prendendo Baekhyun junto ao seu corpo.

  
  


— Eu estou? — Baekhyun brincou sorrindo travesso, traçando os dedos pela marca no peito nu do maior e abraçando a cintura firme de Sehun, sentindo seu perfume inebriar seus sentidos. 

  
  


— Cale a boca e me beija hyung. — Sehun resmungou com um bico e findou a distância entre suas bocas. Sugando os lábios e a língua do Byun em um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão. 

  
  


E ali, Baekhyun se deixou cair de cabeça e coração no furacão que era Sehun. Sem se preocupar aonde aquela relação os levariam ou quais seriam os futuros problemas que viriam a seguir, agora ele só queria aproveitar o tempo ao lado daquele amor. 

  
  


Agora ele entendia que não era apenas a marca que carregavam que os completavam e deixava evidente que estavam destinado um ao outro, mas era principalmente o amor que sentiam, a vontade de querer cuidar um do outro. 

  
  


E mesmo que Sehun ainda fosse uma bagunça completa, Baekhyun estava lá para trazer a calmaria. E Sehun levaria um pouco da sua bagunça para a rotina de Baekhyun. 

  
  



End file.
